Katy
by AA -aans5
Summary: Katy. Left alone and by herself finds she has more power over her life then she thinks, but when power takes control of her she's finding herself more alone then she'd imagined.
1. A day before the encounter

Chapter 2: A day in the life...

Directors commentary:

Tom: Yes my grammar and spelling sucks, I agree.

Thumb: Well it ain't my fault I'm the thumb and practically am never included in typing, blame the index finger, it's always his fault.

* * *

The House of Xavier at School for Gifted Youngsters. This _House_ is a _school _where many different people are tought, some are tought mahemetics, some are tought history and some are taught how to control their amazing mutant abilities. This is a school where the people who have evolved to a higher level go. They go to this place when they do not know where to go. Some go to this place to find the answer, while some are sent to this place to find a cure.

This _school _has existed for many years, so many years that some students have finished their schooling and only stay for one other thing. This thing is to help fight other mutants, the mutants who did not come the House of Xavier, and went to a different house, they went to Magneto, the one other mutant who is not trying to find an answer or a cure, he's finding revenge.(You know th rest). This group is called the X-Men( short for Xavier's men) the are the group which we're not supposed to fear, like they interpret in the news, but to be thankful for because they fight the fight that cannot be faught by non-mutants. This group is a group of the highest of standard, the smartest of the smart, the kindness of ki-

"GIVE ME THAT EFFING CHANNEL CHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M THE OLDEST SO I GET IT!!!!!!!!!!", Wolverine screamed with utter anger. After he had been watching Rogue, Cyclops, Storm, Ice Man and five other mutants keep on steeling the remote control from each other and fighting about what to watch on that saturday morning. Once Wolverine yelled and made everyone in the room stop what they were doing Rogue then threw it over to Wolverine without a word, " and **YOU KID**, who doesn't need the remote and has the power to change it himself, **DO NOT** play around with me and change it when I'm not looking!" Wolverine advanced upon the young spectacled boy who was now on the verge of tears,"you all got it?" then he looked around at everyone in the room and sat down on the couch and relaxed,"thank you."

For about five minutes everybody else was silent and stared with pure fright at Wolverine, for what shocked them the most was not his menacing voice, but the fact that through the whole time they were fighting, he didn't say a word, he just sat there and was watching the constant flicker of the channel, then after about 30 minutes of them fighting he just popped. After that five minutes everybody, one at a time slowly started to relax and watch whatever Wolverine was watching: baseball.

Then Jean Grey came running in and said with anxiety, "What happened! I heard a whole bunch of screaming and yelling then I came running down hear. So what were all of you screaming about?" then she looked at all the sad faces then saw Wolverine's happy smile. "Aw. I see you guy's were fighting over the chanel changer again...and Wolverine won."

Then came in everyone's complaints:

"Storm! He threatened us again!" wined Rogue.

"He's making us watch BASEBALL again!" furthered Ice Man.

"He even frightened Frankie(I don't know his movie name) and he hasn't recovered yet!" complained a concerned Storm. The Jean Grey looked around then noticed a little boy with glasses frozen in terror. Then looked back around at Storm, she was in this fight!

"Storm, you're older than me! How can you go on fighting for the channel changer! YOU are supposed to be the older and more mature one."said Jean in shock.

"So is Wolverine, and he's a LOT older and he sure ain't mature. Plus if I want to watch the weather channel, I'm allowed to fight for it if I want." reverberated Storm.

"Storm, do you really need a weather man to tell you? Don't you kind of always know what the weather is like, since you can control it?"inquired Grey as she walked over to the television.

"I know, I usually can, but for the last two days I've been drawing a blank," then Storm got up and walked over to the window and looked outside, all she saw was a black sky, she thought it must be late.

"You must be getting sick," proposed Jean as she calmly looked at the plug behind the television and watched it unplug itself. Thus making everybody watching the television all scream in unison:

"Hey!"

So she explained,"If all of you are going to fight over what to watch or use your _age** to win **_then none of you will get to watch it. NONE of you, and Xavier backs me up on this," then she paused to look at everyone's shock then glanced at the television now exiting to a different room by itself, " Besides, you guys were watching BASEBALL, and that's pretty low. Any ways, why don't you go play a game or something that you can play **together**. Xavier backs me on this, believe me." Then she turned around and followed the television, with every single other television in from the house following her.

"She can't do that, we have rights and she is not the boss," conplained an Iceman.

"SHE isn't but Xavier is, anyways I think they're right, it's the summer time and all we've been doing is sitting around glued to the tube, so what game should we play?" justified Storm trying to get her mind off television, and the WEATHER.

"Let's play monopoly" piped one eager kid.

"No lets go to the practice course and practice our abilities", said a sarcastic Rogue.

"Let's play Battleship"

"No let's pla-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Somebody was at the door.

* * *

Director's Cut:

Tom: Sorry it took so long to do the next chapter

Can: Your not sorry

Thumb: I'm with her

Tom: Anyways, Yes! the X-Men are in the story.

Thumb: I need a reason to use myself so Start Reviewing, yes Candice I'm talking to you, Review and anybody else.


	2. A day in the life

Chapter 2: A day in the life...

Directors commentary:

Tom: Yes my grammar and spelling sucks, I agree.

Thumb: Well it ain't my fault I'm the thumb and practically am never included in typing, blame the index finger, it's always his fault.

* * *

The House of Xavier at School for Gifted Youngsters. This _House_ is a _school _where many different people are tought, some are tought mahemetics, some are tought history and some are taught how to control their amazing mutant abilities. This is a school where the people who have evolved to a higher level go. They go to this place when they do not know where to go. Some go to this place to find the answer, while some are sent to this place to find a cure. 

This _school _has existed for many years, so many years that some students have finished their schooling and only stay for one other thing. This thing is to help fight other mutants, the mutants who did not come the House of Xavier, and went to a different house, they went to Magneto, the one other mutant who is not trying to find an answer or a cure, he's finding revenge.(You know th rest). This group is called the X-Men( short for Xavier's men) the are the group which we're not supposed to fear, like they interpret in the news, but to be thankful for because they fight the fight that cannot be faught by non-mutants. This group is a group of the highest of standard, the smartest of the smart, the kindness of ki-

"GIVE ME THAT ing CHANNEL CHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M THE OLDEST SO I GET IT!!!!!!!!!!", Wolverine screamed with utter anger. After he had been watching Rogue, Cyclops, Storm, Ice Man and five other mutants keep on steeling the remote comtrol from each other and fighting about what to watch on that saturday morning. Once Wolverine yelled and made everyone in the room stop what they were doing Rogue then threw it over to Wolverine without a word, " and **YOU KID**, who doesn't need the remote and has the power to change it himself, **DO NOT** play around with me and change it when i'm not looking!" wolverine advanced upon the young spectacled boy who was now on the verge of tears,"you all got it?" then he looked around at everyone in the room and sat down on the couch and relaxed,"thank you."

For about five minutes everybody else was silent and stared with pure fright at worverine, for what shocked them the most was not his menacing voice, but the fact that through the whole time they were fighting, he didn't say a word, he just sat there and was watching the constant flicker of the channel, then after about 30 minutes of them fighting he just poped. After that five minutes everybody, one at a time slowly started to relax and watch whatever Wolverine was watching: baseball=(.

Then Jean Grey came running in and said with anxiety, "What happened! I heard a whole bunch of screaming and yelling then I came running down hear. So what were all of you screaming about?" then she looked at all the sad faces then saw Wolverine's happy smile. "Aw. I see you guy's were fighting over the chanel changer again...and Wolverine won."

Then came in everyone's complaints:

"Storm! He threatened us again!" wined Rogue.

"He's making us watch BASEBALL again!" furthered Ice Man.

"He even frightened Frankie(I don't know his comic book name) and he hasn't recovered yet!" complained a concerned Storm. The Jean Grey looked around then noticed a little boy with glasses frozen in terror. Then lokked back around at Storm, she was in this fight!

"Storm, you're older than me! How can you go on fighting for the channel changer! YOU are supposed to be the older and more mature one."siad Jean in shock.

"So is Wolverine, and he's a LOT older and he sure ain't mature.Plus if I want to watch the weather channel, I'm allowed to fight for it if I want."reverberated Storm.

"Storm, do you really need a weather man to tell you? Don't tyou kind of always know what the weather is like, since you can control it?"inquired Grey as she walked over to the television.

"I know, I usually can, but for the last two days I've been drawing a blank," then Storm got up and walked over to the window and looked outside, all she saw was a black sky, she thought it must be late.

"You must be getting sick," proposed Jean as she calmly looked at the plug behind the television and watched it unplug itself. Thus making everybody watching the television all scream in unison:

"Hey!"

So she explained,"If all of you are going to fight over what to watch or use your _age** to win **_then none of you will get to watch it. NONE of you, and Xavier backs me up on this," then she paused to look at everyone's shoch then glanced at the television now exiting to a different room by itself, " Besides, you guys were watching BASEBALL, and that's prtty low. Any ways, why don't you go play a game or something that you can play **together**. Xavier backs me on this, believe me." Then she turned around and followed the television, with every single other television in from the house following her.

"She can't do that, we have rights and she is not the boss," conplained in Iceman.

"SHE isn't but Xavier is, anyways I think they're right, it's the summer time and all we've been doing is sitting around glued to the tube, so what game should we play?" justified Storm trying to get her mind of television, and the WEATHER.

"Let's play monopoly" pipe one eager kid.

"No lets go to the practice course and practice our abilitier", said a sarcastic Rogue.

"Let's play Battleship"

"No let's pla-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Somebody was at the door.

Director's Cut:

Tom: Sorry it took so long to do the next chapter

Can: Your not sorry

Thumb: I'm with her

Tom: Anyways, Yes! the X-Men are in the story.

Thumb: I need a reason to use myself so Start Reviewing, yes Candice I'm talking to you, Review and anybody else.


	3. Watch out for that Cliff

Director's Commentary:

Tom: Yes! the third and final chapter!!!

Thumb: You mean it's over after this?

Tom: No...I just wanted to say that...

Thumb: Good because this story ain't getting anywhere.....Thumby.

* * *

"You get it" 

"No, you get it"

"Well I ain't going to get"

"I ain't"

"One of us has to"

"Yes.....ONE....of us...."

"Shut up Rogue, since you like being sarcastic, how about you sarcasticaly get the door"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"The person's not leaving.."

"Give it five more minutes"

"You go get it"

Then all of the sudden, there was a loud bang coming from the entrance way...

"See there, the person is gone."

"That didn't sound just like the door shutting" said Storm. She glanced at the doorway to to the hallway to the entrance way, along with everyone else. They didn't move, they just looked.

"Someone is in the house," said the one tiny, young, skinny mutant with x-ray vision(not superman).

"Someone should stop the person"

"Urrrrrgh!"After unglueing his eyes form the television Wolverine finaly gave up with trying no to pay a attention and said,"FINE, I'LL get it". So Wolverine got up went to the entrance way(ignoring all of the shocked glares from everyone else). All they saw was Wolverine dissapear in to the darkness of the hallway. They heared a few heavy bangs from Wolverine's heavye steps(no rush). Then a few minutes later:

"Holy Shi....takee Mushrooms!"yelled a shocked Wolverine in a shocked Wolverine voice,"maybe you kids should come check this out!"

They each looked at each other to consider the thought of actually getting up. Then after such careful thought, Storm, Rogue, Ice Man, etc. got up and ran to the entrance way. One by one they all disappeared into the dark, black hallway....

"Oh My God!" screamed a voice from the group....

* * *

Director's Commentary:

Tom: That was short

Thumb: Yup

Tom: Why so short?

Thumb: don't ask me, you are the one who wrote it.

Tom: I wanted the suspense

Thumb: weren't you just lazy

Tom: ya.


	4. The encounter

Chapter 4 (basicaly chapter 3 continued since it was too short but I want to still call it chapter four for publicity reasons): Evil?

Nothing.

That was the best that storm could describe what she saw when she walked into the entrance way. For what was in the entrance was the sound of the cool wind in a summer afternoon, grass, trees, no floor, no roof, just dirt and a little girl standing where the entrance way rug once stood...

Wolverine wasn't at the _entrance way_ and he wasn't wasn't in the area, anywhere.

Then everybody, one by one, as they walked in to the wreckage of the none existent room, either screamed, gazed in shock, or pinched themeselves to see if they were dreaming. The most curious of things was the fact that their stood that girl. This girl had black hair. This girl was wearing dark, black clothes, almost gothic. Then, finaly, this little girl was oddly wearing a smile. A grin, perhaps. Everyone of them thought it was odd at how, in all this devastation, this seemingly innocent girl could be smiling at a time like this, when every thing around her was gone.

Who was she?

"Hello, X-Men," the little girl spoke in a sweet, senile tone, as she continued to look down, behind her hair, and not at the group of welcomers," my name is Katy."

"Okay, hello Katy, my name is Storm, nice to meet you...are...are you okay?" said Storm in a almost conserned voice but more scared and confused if anything. So she started to walk slowly and precausioucly to the little girl. Then the little girl slightly moved her head up. She slowly raised her head and vision till they met Storm's. Her eyes gaized in to Storm's with a piercing, menacing stare that was dark from her gothic makeup. While Storm's stared with fright, she saw something that wasn't good about her. They continued to stare till Storm was forced to looked away just to see something cheerful again, she looked at the forest behind the little girl. Hoping for something a little beautiful, but all she saw was only a bare outline of the forest beside the drive way, or so she thought. But she she realised, she only thought she saw a bare, barely there outline of the trees, there was actually no forest there at all, it was gone, completely.Then a thought came to her,"Did you do this? Did you destroy our entrance way?" she said to the little girl in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I did...Like it?I thought I'd show off what I can do as an audition of sorts."She smiled, she smiled an evil manacing smile and looked at every member of the shcool who was present one by one, as if getting a mental picture..

"You mean **_you _**destroyed this place...all on your own! But how could you? You're too..um...small.." questioned Rogue in a emmense shock of unexpectedness, she got a little scared and held Ice Man's hand. Emmediately Storm reversed her steps and got back to the group-frightened.

"Want to see what else I can do?"Katy smiled and spoke in a calm sweet little voice. Then looked over back at Storm. She just stared at Storm once again, but this time she smiled and was foucusing or thinking about something. What?...

...Katy blinked and for some wierd reason, so did everyone else.

When everybody opened there eyes-

Storm was gone.

All that was left was the sound of the air rushing in to fill the vacant space. All but just dust now stood where Strom once stood. They all looked around in terror to see if she went anywhere, but no, she hadn't, she vanished.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER!"they all screamed in _unison_, for once. Storm was gone. She was completley gone. No more Storm.No more weather channel or lightnenning bolts. Gone. One of the children even began to cry, infact, they all began to get a little teary. And Katy saw this, she wasn't satisfied, she wasn't satisfied one little bit. Katy began to frown.

"You don't like what I can do? What I did," said Katy in a devastaded little voice.

" No, we don't!" they all shouted together, in unison, as one.

* * *

Director's Cut: 

I will never finish chapter, I am sorry, Can since you are the only one reading this...

I may finish.

Thunb: No you won't

Ns5: I know

Thumb: As long as we both know

Ns5: Ok.


End file.
